Lego Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick
Lego Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick (2008) is a 3-D computer-animated Lego movie directed by Peder Pedersen. It combines details from all four Indiana Jones features into one continuous adventure with a humorous twist, and includes several inside-jokes for fans of both the ''Indiana Jones'' films and the ''Star Wars'' series. All four chapters, which combine to form a so-called "mini-epic", aired on Cartoon Network from May 10, 2008 and can be seen at the Lego Indiana Jones page on the Cartoon Network website, as well as on the Lego Indiana Jones website. Director Peder Pedersen had previously spoofed the Indiana Jones films in his music video for Doctor Jones (1997), a hit song by the Danish/Norwegian dance-pop group Aqua. Lego Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick was followed by Lego Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2 in 2009, also directed by Peder Pedersen. Plot Chapter 1 Raiders of the Lost Brick opens up with Indiana Jones and Satipo in a jungle. The two face several traps along the way including a pit, but Indy and Satipo continue their journey. When Indiana Jones has to get across tiles that lead to the altar with the idol, he dances on them, leaving Satipo a bit confused. Once he crossed the tiles, Indy grabs the idol and runs as the temple collapses. Satipo crosses the pit first, and gestures for the idol in exchange for giving Indy the whip. Indy throws the idol, but it hits Satipo in the head and knocks him out. Indy then builds a bridge out of Lego pieces to get across the pit, and once he crosses it he retrieves the whip and idol. The boulder trap is triggered, but Indy was able to escape. Once outside of the temple, he finds René Belloq waiting for him with two Hovitos warriors(who look like the Ugah warriors in chapter 3). Suddenly, the boulder crashes through the doorway where it was stuck and flattens René Belloq and the Hovitos, as Indy jumps away into Jock's seaplane, where Indy is seen with a check list and crosses "Idol" off the list. Chapter 2 Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood are seen in a tomb with the Ark of the Covenant. As they try to fend off snakes, two German soldiers hoist the Ark out of the tomb, Indy and Marion then build a Lego elevator to escape the tomb. Indy and Marion safely get out of the tomb, and Indy goes on a horse to chase the truck that has the Ark. Indiana spots his father, Henry Jones Sr., reading a book about golf on a motorcycle. Indy jumps into the motorcycle and drives it. German soldiers on motorcycles drive toward the two and Indy grabs a flag, and knocks down both soldiers, and then uses his whip to get himself on top of the truck. The driver stops abruptly, and Indy falls onto the hood of the truck, he then accindentally pulls a piece of the hood off and falls, and goes under the truck until he reappears clinging to his whip, which was still hanging there from when he got on the truck. The grill of the truck breaks off and goes under it. Indy gets onto the grill and surfs on it, then leaps into the truck, and knocks the two German soldiers, a window frame, and a Stormtrooper out of the truck. Indy gets to the driver and pushes him out as well. Indy drives the truck, and his father then joins him to ride off into the distance. Chapter 3 This chapter opens up with Indy riding an amphibious vehicle in a river in a jungle. Mutt Williams comes out of a pitched tent and is delighted to see Indy coming back, but when Indy's vehicle gets on land and accidentally runs over Mutt's motorcycle, Mutt gets angry briefly. Indy shows Mutt the checklist with "Idol" and "Ark" checked off. The only unchecked item on the list is "Skull", and the two journey into the jungle. Suddenly, a rumbling sound is heard in the distance, and cutting through the jungle is Irina Spalko on a jungle cutter. The two run from and escape the cutter by falling into a ditch. They find themselves on a mine car, which runs down a track, around a rollercoaster-style loop and out a door that literally says "END OF RIDE". They see the jungle cutter again, and they continue running from it. When they go under an archway towards the temple and the jungle cutter tries to follow, it crashes. Spalko is then thrown off the vehicle and the jungle cutter gets destroyed. It forms a new machine with a saw blade, and Indy and Mutt decide to cut some pepperoni with it. Later, Indy and Mutt arrive at the temple entrance, but two natives stop them. They point to Indy, then Mutt, and then to a sign that says a person had to be as tall as a part of their spear to enter. Mutt is too short to go in, much to Indy's laughter, but he is able to go in anyway. Inside the temple, Indiana and Mutt run from spears (which eventually hit a dart board) until they come across a mirror. Indy's reflection is Han Solo (hinting that both Indiana Jones and Han Solo were played by Harrison Ford), and Mutt's reflection is of Chewbacca, (probably because he's seen as a companion to Indy, like Chewbacca is Han Solo's companion). Later, while Irina and Mutt are in a sword duel, Indy takes the Crystal Skull from one of the skeletons. The temple collapses behind the two, probably leaving Irina to be crushed, and a close-up shows the skull as the movie ends. Chapter 4 On Cartoon Network and on its website, Chapter 3 replays and then Chapter 4 starts. But on the Lego Indiana Jones website, Chapter 3 does not repeat itself, as all four chapters are presented together in the order they were released. The chapter begins at a party at Indy's place. Mutt hangs the Crystal Skull on a string together with other lanterns and seems to be a good bug electrifier. The Idol is used as a candle holder and the Ark is used as a grill (producing a thunderstorm during its use). And Henry Jones Sr. (using the Holy Grail as a cup) toasts glasses with Mutt's cup. It is then revealed that the film was being watched in a movie theater by Lego versions of Steven Spielberg (wearing an E.T. II hat) and George Lucas, who nod at each other as the movie ends and give each other a high-five with a whip crack. External links * *Lego Indiana Jones on Cartoon Network website *Indiana Jones on Lego.com *Gimmick Vfx official site (lighting/rendering/vfx) *AnimationInvasion official site (animation) Category:Indiana Jones Category:Films Category:2000s films Category:Media